bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ren Hirako
Ooooo!! Seeing as he wants to be called junior, I take it this is going to be your new main character? If so then I recommend lowering his spiritual energy to great or Vast that way there is some room for growth. Other than that, great work pal. =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 03:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC)'' :Vast and Immense can usually be used interchangably, with vast just meaning that they have no control over their reiryoku. Just thought I'd point that out. Yeah Guess you found me out Raze lol. Thanks for the advice guys. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 04:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Um that was kind of the point I was making Kou. But yea....no problem pal. Ca't wait to see him in action =) Give him Sanji's kicking skills....hahaha jk jk...well not really but still. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 04:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC)'' Awww it was going so well....don't give him hollowfication. Thats way too used nowadays....how about giving him something that makes him more unique that the simple "let me don a hollow mask for strength" Then again its your character....just me giving a simple opinion. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 15:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC)'' Like What? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I have a suggestion: how 'bout his zanpakutō's abilities have since become part of him, and he now possesses illusion-based abilities. Just a suggestion though. Hmmm. I like it could you explain a lil bit more please. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's quite simple, actually. All you have to do is put a new section titled "Illusion-based abilities" and expand on on his zanpakutō illusions, but they could be more powerful or something like that. : :Im not sure bout it yet. For now I'll add it and see how it goes. With that said I'll put his Hollowfication section here. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 16:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Its your character pal. You can do as you please''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC)'' : :Nah I like the idea the problem is its just gonna take a lil editing :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 16:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Following on from what Kou said, you could try something else entirely, pal; while keeping in line with what Kou suggested. Remember from the Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA? You could always use his example of fusing with the zanpakutō for something a little more unique than the Hollowfication. That in itself would enhance all his abilities, because zanpakutō do have their own powers and spiritual energy. And you'd still be fit to utilize its various powers, probably easier in fact. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::If you need help with it just look at Van's crystal ability. Thats pretty much the basis behind it. Although van enhanced his skill from his zanpakuto. And well you know the rest of the story lol ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 16:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hollowfication Hollowfication At some point in Ren's past the Visoreds assisted Ren in controlling his Inner Hollow. It was stated by Shinji that it took Ren 69 minutes and 48 seconds to beat his Inner Hollow with the limit being an hour. This said Ren has very minimal control over his hollow mask, only being able to maintain it for about half a minute and when sustaining great damage he loses control all together as seen when Yoruichi was strangling him for calling her a cat lady. Hollow Mask: Similar to his father he has a mancing pharoah for his hollow mask. It also has a large horn extending out of the upper right side with a noticiable red tip at the end. It also has a large evil grin at the bottom of the mask. In this form like all vizards he gains a black scerla and a yellow pupil along with a much darker, deeper hollow like voice. Power Augementation: In this form he gains a tremendous boost in strength, speed and durability. Enough in fact that he was able to take on a direct cero from his father and several attacks from Yoruichi and Urahara. He was also able to break kido in the sixties with ease. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Now having duel spiritual powers that being of a Hollow and a Shinigami, Ren can access both. Also while in this form his spirit energy is more dense and afflicting than normal causing much more havoc. Cero: He fires a blue powerful cero. He was seen being able to fire this cero from his arm or his mouth. Like his father it is noticable wider than most cero. Enhanced Strength: While in a hollow state he had enough strength to push back his father and Kisuke in terms of pure might. He was able to subdue them with a powerful display of strength. Telekinesis: While hollowifed Ren has powerful telekinetic powers. His abilities allow him to manipulate objects and even objects that are already in motion. His limit on this power is unknown but he usualy does it to push the foe back when he declares their to close to him. He can also use this move to push the foe closer toward him. This ability is still in its first stages.